Any and Every Time
by Cranium1194
Summary: Tenten skipped practice yesterday, and she is late today. She better have a good reason. That same day Neji finds out something bad happened. It's left her weak and feeling alone. Is Neji there for her? "Any and Every time" Neji and Tenten. Read and Revie


**Disclaimer: I own nothin 'cept the plot.**

* * *

Neji scowled as he finished target practice.

"_**Where is Tenten?"**_ He thought a little irritated.

She had skipped practice yesterday, also.

Neji had subtly went looking for her after practice but guessed she was just at home. Just before his thoughts could go any farther, he heard someone walking slowly behind him.

"N-Neji-kun, I'm sorry for skipping training yesterday. I was….preoccupied." The familiar female voice said, a bit quieter and sadder than usual. Neji turned around intending to scold her, but once he saw her face, that was the last thing on his mind. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. To anyone it would sound like the normal stoic Neji speaking but Tenten could hear the concern in his voice. A sad smile played itself across her face.

"Nothing." She told him, avoiding eye contact. She turned her head quickly but Neji caught the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Let's just spar." She said.

Not knowing whether to further question her or just to do as she says, he chose the latter.

Throughout the spar Neji could tell Tenten was not fully focused, so he didn't go _too_ hard on her. Tenten threw another kunai at Neji. He caught it effortlessly and threw it back. It landed about two feet away from where she was standing.

"You need to focus Tenten." He said sternly. She didn't reply. Her bangs covered her eyes and Neji made his way towards her. Once he was right in front of her, he lifted her chin with his pointer finger and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tenten," He told her sternly, though gentler than usual, with a slight frown on his face. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I will not hesitate to beat it out of you."

"_**Like I could." **_"He thought.

She pulled her chin away and watched the ground. He heard her sniffle.

"They're gone." She said softly. Her voice crackly. Tenten then looked him straight in the eye. Her face was so pained; it actually hurt him to see her, the strong, tomboyish Tenten, that way. Her face was lightly flushed and tear tracks had a clear route from her eyes to her chin.

"Neji, they're gone." She said louder. "My parents are gone." She said answering his unasked question. Tenten was no longer looking him in the eyes or hold back the tears, and she put her forehead on his chest.

Neji's eyes widened in surprised and he wrapped his arms around his teammate.

"They were just here…but now they're gone." She told him. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to…not yet anyway. He bent down and picked her up bridal style before sprinting away from the training grounds.

Tenten was still had tears falling from her eyes by the time they reached his destination. He walked over to a tree and sat down, with Tenten cradled in his arms. Tenten looked around to see that they were on a hill. It seemed to be one of the highest points in Konoha, because you could see the whole village.

She looked up at him to see a far away look on his face.

"Don't cry." He told her, before smirking. "It makes you look ugly."

"_**Like that's possible." **_

She laughed sadly.

"Are you implying that I'm pretty when i'm not crying?" She questioned. He smirked.

"Possibly." He looked at her and wiped both her cheeks to get rid of the dreaded wetness.

Neji then relaxed and leaned back on the tree while closing his eyes. Not once loosening his grasp on his damsel in distress.

After a while of relaxed, awkwardless silence, Neji finally spoke.

"This is where I went when I found out my father was dead." He told her, his eyes still closed. She leaned further into his chest.

"I still can't believe it. They're gone. A little more than 24 hours ago I was waving goodbye to them while they left for a mission. And 12 hours ago Iruka-sensei was at my doorstep telling me…."Her voice broke.

With his forever stoic voice Neji said, "I'm not good with talking, as you know," She laughed. "But I think that your parents and my dad are watching us from somewhere. And I think they always will be."

She started to laugh through the newly fallen tears.

"I never thought THE Hyuuga Neji was capable of such cheesiness." She said while still laughing.

A rare smile planted itself on Neji's face as he stared at the village.

Minutes past before Neji felt something on his jaw line. It took him a while to realize Tenten just kissed him.

"Thank you, Neji." She said leaning her head in the nape of his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Any and every time, Panda." He whispered.

**A/N: Hope you like. Tis now sleepy time. lub ya!!**


End file.
